The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more particularly to cloud storage decision optimization of a personal cloud service for end users, or clients.
Cloud computing is the delivery of computing, as a service, rather than a product, whereby shared resources, such as, software, and information of the cloud are provided to computers and other devices, over a network. Cloud computing concepts include, for example, automation, virtualization, metering, and monitoring. For example, clouds, in cloud computing, can be classified as public, private or hybrid cloud computing systems. Cloud computing, or in simpler shorthand just “the cloud”, also focuses on maximizing the effectiveness of the shared resources. Cloud resources are usually not only shared by multiple users, but they are also dynamically reallocated per demand.